A Mystery Surrounding Helia Book 1
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Layla/Aisha finds Helia while rock climbing, what will happen when Flora finds out? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Layla Finds Helia Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi.**

 **Layla Finds Helia Part 1**

 **One day during a climb up a rocky cliff, a fairy who was also a princess of her own world spotted something sprawled out in different directions.**

 **The fairy's name was Layla and she was the Princess of Andros.**

 _ **Helia**_ **, Layla thought.** _ **what is he doing out here and so far from Red Fountain**_ **?**

 **The boy now known as Helia had numerous cuts, bruises, bumps, and scrapes all over his body.**

 **Helia had his eyes shut tightly.**

 **His loose side ponytail was coming undone in his long black hair, it was also tangled and matted.**

 **Back at Red Fountain, Timmy came out of the bedroom that he shared with Helia and entered the living area to find Riven lifting barbells and Sky & Brandon doing their extra credit homework assignments.**

 **"What's on your mind, Timmy?" the Prince of Eraklyon asked, not taking his eyes off of his homework assignment.**

 **"I am worried about Helia, Sky," Timmy answered. "he has never been out this long before."**

 **Suddenly, the buzzing sound of Prince Sky's cellphone on vibrate startled the four specialists.**


	2. Layla Finds Helia Part 2

**Layla Finds Helia Part 2**

 **"Sounds to me like you had better get that, Sky." Brandon said.**

 **"If it's Diaspro, I'm not even going to answer it." Sky told Brandon.**

 **"Why in the world not?" Brandon asked Sky.**

 **"To put this in a nutshell, Brandon, Diaspro is** _ **way too**_ **clingy!" Sky answered.**

 **"** _ **All**_ **girls are** _ **way too**_ **clingy, Sky, it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out." Riven scoffed.**

 **The prince's phone still continued to buzz.**

 **"Come on, Sky," Brandon urged. "answer your phone! It could be Bloom on the other end."**

 **"Okay, okay! I'll answer my freaking phone," Sky shouted irritably. "hello?"**

 **"Hello? Sky? This is Layla." Layla said.**

 **The prince's voice softened, "What's going on, Layla?" he asked.**

 **"I found Helia sprawled out on a cliff while I was climbing up a mountain," Layla answered Sky. "he appears to have been badly injured in a fight."**

 **Sky could not believe what he was hearing, "Should I phone Flora and tell her that Helia has been wounded?" he asked Layla on his end of the line.**

 **"No you shouldn't, Sky," Layla warned. "I do not want her worrying."**

 **"Flora is bound to find out about Helia being wounded sooner or later." Riven scoffed.**

 **"Quiet!" Layla heard Sky snap at Riven on her end.**

 **"I beg your pardon?" Layla asked Sky.**

 **"No, not you, Layla," Sky said. "I was talking to Riven."**

 **"Could you do me a favor, Sky?" Layla asked.**

 **"Anything, Layla." Sky said.**

 **"Please bring Timmy, Tecna, and Bloom with you, I will need all the help I can get with poor Helia." Layla requested to Sky.**

 **"It will be done." Sky said to Layla softly.**

 **"See you soon, Sky." Layla said.**

 **"See you soon, Layla." Sky said.**


	3. Layla Finds Helia Part 3

**Layla Finds Helia Part 3**

 **The conversation ended as Sky hung up his cellphone.**

 **"What did Layla have to say?" Riven asked, finishing his workout.**

 **"She wants Timmy and me to pick up Tecna and Bloom at Alfea," Sky answered Riven. "she found Helia and she would like some help bringing him back here."**

 **"What about Brandon and me?" Riven asked Sky.**

 **"Aren't you forgetting, Riven," Brandon said. "you and I have training with Cordatorta."**

 **"Oh, that's right." Riven sighed.**

 **Over at Alfea, the Winx were in Professor Wizgiz's class learning a new transformation spell.**

 **When Sky & Timmy entered the classroom.**

 **"Sorry for the interruption, Professor Wizgiz, but Timmy and I need to borrow Bloom and Tecna for a few minutes." Timmy said.**

 **"Bloom, Tecna," Professor Wizgiz said. "the two of you had better go."**

 **Bloom & Tecna walked quietly out of the classroom.**

 **"What's going on, Sky?" Bloom asked.**

 **"Is Lord Darkar attacking the schools with the Trix by his side, Timmy?" Tecna asked.**

 **"I just got a call from Layla, she found Helia." Sky answered Bloom & Tecna.**

 **"Helia's been found after all these long days?" Tecna asked, she was shocked.**

 **"We must go and tell Flora at once!" Bloom exclaimed.**

 **Bloom & Tecna began to race back to Professor Wizgiz's classroom, until Sky stopped them in their tracks.**

 **"Hold it right there, you two!" Sky called to Bloom & Tecna.**


	4. Helia Comes Around

**Helia Comes Around**

 **Tecna & Bloom turned around to face Sky.**

 **"What is it, Sky?" Bloom asked.**

 **"Layla was** _ **very**_ **specific," Sky told Bloom & Tecna. "she said in her phone call to me that she didn't want to worry Flora about Helia."**

 **"Oh," Tecna said. "I see now."**

 **Once they were on their way, Sky spotted Layla who was struggling to carry Helia upon her back.**

 **"There she is," Sky called. "I'm taking the ship down!"**

 **Sky took the ship down and landed it.**

 **"Bloom & Sky! Tecna & Timmy," Layla groaned, still trying to carry Helia on her back. "over here!"**

 **Bloom, Tecna, Sky, and Timmy all raced over to Layla's location.**

 **"Here, Layla," Sky offered. "let Timmy and me take Helia off your shoulders."**

 **Timmy carefully helped Layla place Helia upon Sky's back.**

 **"Thanks, Sky." Layla said.**

 **Sky & Timmy carried Helia into the ship as Bloom, Tecna, and Layla followed them.**

 **A few hours later, Helia opened his eyes to see Tecna wiping his forehead with a cold and wet washcloth.**

 **"Tecna... where am I?" Helia asked.**

 **"You are on your way back to Red Fountain, Helia." Tecna answered.**

 **Layla came back to the back of the ship, "What happened to you, Helia?" she asked.**

 **"I have no idea," Helia answered Layla. "all I remember was being jumped by this large group of people consisting mainly of four guys, one girl, and a dog, then being left for dead."**

 **Prince Sky stopped the Red Fountain aircraft, "It can't be!" he exclaimed.**

 **Bloom looked at Sky, almost as if to read his mind.**

 **"The Techno-Ninjas have returned to Magix? But why?" Bloom asked.**


	5. Questions Needing Answered

**Questions Needing Answered**

 **"I have no clue." the Prince of Eraklyon said to Bloom.**

 **Layla continued to clean and dress Helia's wounds while Tecna went back to the seating part of the aircraft to sit with Timmy.**

 **"Are we almost there, Sky?" Layla asked.**

 **"Yes, Layla, we are almost at Red Fountain." Sky answered.**

 **By the time they reached Red Fountain, it was already nightfall.**

 **"Sky?" Timmy asked, supporting Helia with his right shoulder.**

 **"What is it, Timmy?" Sky answered.**

 **"Who are the Techno-Ninjas anyway?" Timmy asked Sky.**

 **"The Techno-Ninjas were a group of superheroes who kidnapped Diaspro," Sky explained to Timmy. "the group consisted of Ben the Justice Man, Jinpee the Smartest Kid Ever, Junko the Princess of Beauty, Kiu the Mighty One, Bo the Mysterious Antihero, and their dog, Zark."**

 **"I see." Timmy answered Sky.**

 **"So, what happened to them?" Helia asked, he was dying to know.**

 **"I sent them to Earth," Bloom answered Helia. "I just don't know how they could have made their way back to Magix."**

 **The group made their way to the five specialists' apartment, where Timmy knocked on the door.**

 **Brandon opened the door, "Glad to see you've made it back safely." he said to Bloom, Layla, Tecna, Sky, Helia, and Timmy.**

 **"Why wouldn't we make it back safely, Brandon?" Helia asked.**

 **"The Techno-Ninjas are here, and with the help of Lord Darkar and the Trix... they have seized control of Cloud Tower!" Brandon answered Helia.**

 **Riven entered the lounge area from his bedroom.**

 **"Cordatorta has everyone on high alert, I suggest all you Jackies hit the road." Riven said to Bloom, Tecna, and Layla.**

 **Riven of course was making a reference to the song, Hit The Road Jack sung by the earth singer, Ray Charles.**

 **Bloom turned to Sky, "Would you mind giving us a ride back to Alfea?"**

 **"Not at all." Sky answered Bloom.**

 **Once they arrived at their apartment, Stella ran up to Bloom, Tecna, and Layla.**

 **"Bloom, Tecna, Layla! Thank the Great Dragon you're back," Stella exclaimed. "this is an** _ **emergency**_ **!"**


	6. Emergency At Alfea Part 1

**Emergency At Alfea Part 1**

 **"What's going on, Stella?" Tecna asked.**

 **"Look around, Tecna," Stella exclaimed. "we have a witch invasion on our hands!"**

 **Tecna could see that there were six witches from Cloud Tower in their dorm.**

 **"Well, the Trix have invaded Cloud Tower, Stella." Tecna said rationally.**

 **"And," Flora added. "the Cloud Tower witches** _ **do**_ **need a place to stay after all."**

 **"Okay, okay," Stella said. "the witches can stay here... as long as they keep their tacky wardrobe items to themselves!"**

 **"Stella!" Stella heard someone shout.**

 **Stella turned to see Mirta standing beside her.**

 **"Oh, sorry, Mirta." Stella said.**

 **"You should be, Stella," Mirta said sharply. "some of my very best friends are witches!"**

 **Mirta raced out of the lounge, she was upset.**

 **"Nice going, Stella!" Musa shouted.**

 **"What did** _ **I**_ **do?" Stella asked Musa.**

 **"** _ **You**_ **upset Mirta." Musa answered Stella.**

 **"So now, you had better go and apologize to her!" Bloom added quickly.**

 **Stella looked Bloom in the eye, "You're right, Bloom, I had better go and apologize to her."**

 **"That's better." Bloom said to Stella.**

 **Stella quickly raced out of the dorm she shared with the Winx so she could apologize to Mirta.**


	7. Emergency At Alfea Part 2

**Emergency At Alfea Part 2**

 **Stella raced to the doorway to another student apartment and knocked on its door.**

 **A girl opened the door, "What do you want, Stella?" she asked in a rude manner.**

 **"I need to speak with Mirta, Amaryl." Stella shot back just as rudely.**

 **"Mirta doesn't want to see you right now." Amaryl said to Stella.**

 **"But..." Stella began.**

 **"Mirta doesn't want to see you right now." Amaryl said to Stella again.**

 **"Okay, I understand." Stella said to Amaryl.**

 **Stella turned to go back to her own apartment, until Mirta stopped her.**

 **"Wait, Stella! Don't go!" Mirta called out.**

 **Stella stopped at the door and turned, "Does this mean that you forgive me for upsetting you?" she asked Mirta.**

 **Mirta hugged Stella, "It sure does!" she answered.**

 **An unattractive looking girl with an elongated face and sharp, angular features, thin, bony figure and stooped shoulders, pale green eyes, jagged, dark green hair that fell to her waist, and uneven bangs hung past her eyes in places sporting an off-white tank top that revealed her midriff, a checkered green-and-purple miniskirt with a belt over green tights, red fingerless gloves that covered most of her forearms, and violet military-style boots came over to Stella & Mirta's location.**

 **Mirta & Stella ended their hug.**

 **"Hi, Lucy." Stella greeted the girl warmly.**

 **"Hi, Stella," Lucy said shyly. "do you think I could join Mirta's slumber party with you and the Winx in your apartment?"**

 **"Sure thing, Lucy! I could even give you a makeover," Stella offered. "though, I might have to pull some strings with Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Musa, and Layla first."**


	8. Emergency At Alfea Part 3

**Emergency At Alfea Part 3**

 **Stella raced back to her apartment with Mirta and Lucy trailing behind her.**

 **"What is** _ **she**_ **doing in** _ **our**_ **apartment?" Layla asked Stella about Lucy, she was angry.**

 **"It's okay, Layla," Mirta said. "Lucy's with me!"**

 **"Lucy really wants to join our slumber party, girls, I'm willing to take a chance on her, how about you?" Stella asked the rest of the Winx.**

 **"I'm willing to take a chance on her too." Bloom and Flora said in unison.**

 **"Me too." Musa and Tecna agreed in unison.**

 **But Layla was looking a bit doubtful.**

 **"Layla?" Tecna asked, folding her arms across her chest.**

 **Layla knew when she had been defeated by Tecna and her logic.**

 **"Okay, I'm willing to take a chance on her too." Layla sighed.**

 **"Yes! Lucy, you did it! You won Layla over!" Mirta cheered.**

 **"Now, how about that makeover, Lucy?" Stella asked.**

 **"I want to look as beautiful as a fairy, Stella," Lucy explained. "but I don't want to be transformed into a fairy again, that'll just humiliate me in front of him."**

 **"Him?" Stella asked Lucy.**

 **"A guy I met in Magix last week at the Magic Spell Cafe, he said he liked pretty girls with perfect posture... which pretty much rules** _ **me**_ **out!" Lucy answered Stella, sighing.**

 **"But does he like the** _ **real**_ **you, Lucy, like Helia likes me?" Flora asked.**

 **"Yes he does, Flora," Lucy answered. "speaking of which, the guy I like and who likes me, I didn't see him attacking Helia on the mountain... however... I did see his friends attacking Helia before Layla found him yesterday."**

 **"What," Flora gasped in shock. "Helia was attacked? Where is he now?"**


	9. Flora Worries For Helia

**Flora Worries For Helia**

 **"Calm down, Flora, Helia is okay," Bloom said. "he is safe and sound at Red Fountain."**

 **"I have got to go see him! Right away!" Flora exclaimed.**

 **Flora went into the bedroom she shared with Bloom to change out of her jammies.**

 **When Flora emerged, she was wearing a cream sweater, blue jeans, cream and white striped socks, and red and white lace-up sneakers.**

 **"Where are you going, Flora?" Musa asked.**

 **"Nobody is going to keep me from seeing Helia, Musa, nobody!" Flora shouted.**

 **Flora then raced out of the apartment she shared with the rest of the Winx.**

 **Later on that night, the entire school of Red Fountain was sound asleep.**

 **When a loud knock on the front door awoke Headmaster Saladin.**

 **Headmaster Saladin ran down the stairs to the first floor where the front door was and immediately opened it.**

 **"Flora? What are you doing here at this hour of the night?" Saladin asked.**


	10. Flora Takes Care Of Helia

**Flora Takes Care Of Helia**

 **"I am here to see Helia, Headmaster Saladin," Flora answered. "I heard through the grapevine that he was attacked, may I please go and see if he's all right?"**

 **"My best team of specialists, Timmy, Helia, Sky, Riven, and Brandon are all sound asleep right now." Saladin said to Flora.**

 **"May I please go and see if Helia's all right?" Flora asked Saladin.**

 **"My best team of specialists, Timmy, Helia, Sky, Riven, and Brandon are all sound asleep right now." Saladin said to Flora again.**

 **"Please?" Flora persisted to Saladin.**

 **"Like I said, my best team of specialists, Timmy, Helia, Sky, Riven, and Brandon are all sound asleep right now." Saladin said to Flora again, there was irritation in his voice this time.**

 **Suddenly, Flora & Saladin heard footsteps coming down the stairs.**

 **A few minutes later, they could see Timmy going into the kitchen with Helia's water bottle.**

 **"Is Helia awake now, Timmy?" Saladin asked.**

 **"Yes he is but he's thirsty," Timmy answered Saladin. "so, I'm refilling his water bottle for him."**

 **Flora jumped at the chance to help Helia, "Let me take care of this for you, Timmy, you just go back to bed." she said.**

 **Timmy handed Helia's water bottle off to Flora, "Okay, okay, I get the message." he said.**

 **A few minutes later, Flora crept quietly into the bedroom that Timmy & Helia shared so she wouldn't wake Timmy.**

 **"Flora?" Helia whispered, sitting up in his bed on his side of the room.**

 **"I'm going to take care of you." Flora told Helia, handing him his full water bottle.**

 **With a few short weeks, Helia was well enough to go back to his classes at Red Fountain thanks to Flora taking such good care of him.**


	11. Shopping In Magix Part 1

**Shopping In Magix Part 1**

 **On a Saturday afternoon, the Winx and the specialists were spend a happy day in Magix.**

 **They were doing Stella's favorite activity, shopping.**

 **At one point, Brandon saw Lucy who had straighter posture thanks to Layla giving her princess posture lessons, and a more beautiful looking face, and beautifully brushed out looking hair, thanks to Stella's makeover magic by teaching Lucy the art of changing her own hideousness into beauty** _ **without**_ **losing the witch she was inside and out.**

 **The groups only recognized Lucy by her hair color, eye color, and her signature outfit.**

 **"Hello everyone," Lucy called. "does anyone care to join my new boyfriend and me for lunch, it's his treat."**

 **Helia's and Flora's stomachs grumbled like crazy.**

 **Everyone else's stomachs started to follow suit.**

 **"I guess it's unanimous," Sky said. "we would all love to join you and your new boyfriend for lunch, Lucy."**


	12. Shopping In Magix Part 2

**Shopping In Magix Part 2**

 **They all stopped by the Magic Spell Cafe and sat down at the same table that Lucy sat at as a teen with an Aisan skin tone, black hair, and brown eyes sporting a blue and red superhero outfit complete with an orange mask came to the table with a big tray of food in his arms.**

 **There was enough food on the tray to feed everyone who was sitting at the table.**

 **"How is my Lucy-wucy doing, huh?" the teen boy asked.**

 **"I'm fine, Benny-boo." Lucy answered the boy.**

 **Helia suddenly became angry, "I know you! You are one of the guys who left me for dead before Layla found me!" he yelled at Ben the Justice Man.**

 **"Helia!" Flora scolded sharply.**

 **"You are just lucky that I left my rope glove at Red Fountain." Helia said to Ben.**

 **Across the street from the cafe, a boy with midnight black hair, a fair complexion, wearing a school uniform consisting of a gold & silver long sleeved jacket with the motto of his school, **_**skills**_ **,** _ **example**_ **,** _ **and honor**_ **over the left breast pocket with a badge of the school's phoenix crest pinned to it, white short sleeved shirt, white crew socks, silver and gold pants, and white sneakers with aquamarine patches on them saw the scene.**

 _ **I had better check this out**_ **. the boy thought.**

 **The boy transformed himself into a black dragon and flew over to the cafe.**

 **When the black dragon landed at the cafe, Stella screamed bloody murder.**

 **"A dragon!" Stella screamed.**

 **The boy detransformed into his human form, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! It's okay! I'm a friend! Unlike** _ **that**_ **long haired** _ **freak**_ **!" the boy told Stella, the boy pointed at Helia.**

 **"YOU ARE CRUISING FOR A BRUISING FOR WHAT YOU HAD DONE TO ME!" Helia yelled furiously.**

 **Before Helia could do anything at all, the new boy used a dark spell to calm the specialist.**

 **"Don't worry," the boy said to the others. "this one won't remember a thing when he comes to."**

 **"Thank you... uh... who are you exactly?" Ben asked the boy.**

 **"That outfit is a fashion crime!" Stella exclaimed.**

 **"Stella!" Flora scolded.**

 **"It is quite all right," the boy reassured Flora. "the rest of the people at my school call me Savagian."**

 **"Hey! I know that uniform," Tecna exclaimed. "you attend the Royal Academy of Magic! Timmy has a cousin who goes there named Hilda!"**


	13. Shopping In Magix Part 3

**Shopping In Magix Part 3**

 **"I know Hilda... or should I call her** _ **Lady**_ **Hilda Delta," Savagian said to Tecna. "and just who might you be?"**

 **"I am** _ **Princess**_ **Tecna of Zenith!" Tecna said to Savagian.**

 **Brandon withdrew his phantoblade, "You are the enemy! Release Helia from your spell at once!" he shouted.**

 **"Don't worry, he is only asleep, I have to be getting back to R.A.M. now, see you around." Savagian said to his new friends.**

 **Brandon put his blade away, "And we had better be getting Helia back to Red Fountain." he said to Savagian.**

 **Over at Cloud Tower that night, Lord Darkar, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and the rest of the Patchamen were plotting their next move.**

 **"What should we do, Lord Darkar," Icy asked. "we have the codex, we need to balance out your darkness with** _ **light**_ **, how can we enter the Realm of Relix again without light?"**

 **"I have just the person in mind," Lord Darkar said. "do you see that person there?"**

 **Icy, Darcy, and Stormy looked through the crystal ball.**

 **"It's that boy," Icy said. "the one who can transform himself into a dragon!"**

 **"Savagian is his name," Lord Darkar answered Icy. "and he not only possesses the power of darkness... his heart contains the power of light... he has perfect harmony... which means, we can use him to gain entry to Relix so I can obtain the ultimate power!"**

 **"Don't you mean," Darcy asked. "so** _ **we**_ **can obtain the ultimate power?"**

 **"Fine," Lord Darkar groaned irritably. "so** _ **we**_ **can obtain the ultimate power."**

 **Back with Savagian, he entered the Royal Academy of Magic building only to have a run in with his mother, Midgalina.**

 **"Hello, Mother." Savagian said nervously.**

 **"Son, your father wishes to see you in his office." Midgalina told Savagian sternly.**

 **"Am I in burning hot water, Mother?" Savagian asked.**

 **"Not exactly." Midgalina told Savagian.**

 **A little while later, Savagian knocked on the door to his father, Midnaruan, the Headmaster of the Royal Academy of Magic's office.**

 **"Come in." Midnaruan called out.**

 **Savagian entered the headmaster's office, "You wanted to see me, Father?" he asked, steadying his heart rate by breathing in and out slowly.**


	14. A Mission For Father And Son

**A Mission For Father And Son**

 **"Yes I did, Savagian," Midnaruan answered. "the two of us have a mission on our hands while Danika and Chillion are investigating Cloud Tower to find out what Dorkar is planning!"**

 **"What kind of mission, Father?" Savagian asked.**

 **"Tonight, while everyone at R.A.M. is asleep," Midnaruan answered Savagian. "you and I are going to Alfea to evaluate the Winx Club girls on their skills, tactics, and smartness, on Faragonda's orders."**

 **"Of course, Father," Savagian said. "but at** _ **night**_ **? Sorry, I do not like to be sleep deprived!"**

 **Midnaruan placed a gentle hand upon his son's shoulder.**

 **"I know you don't like being sleep deprived, Son." Midnaruan said.**

 **At Alfea that night, the Winx and a few of the witches were having a merry time at their slumber party in the Winx Club's apartment.**

 **When a knock sounded on the front door to the Winx Club's apartment.**

 **"Come in!" Layla called out.**

 **The door opened and Assistant Principal Griselda walked in.**

 **"Layla, it is time for you and the other Winx to change into your training gear and go outside to the quad." Griselda said sternly.**

 **"But why, Miss Griselda?" the Princess of Andros asked.**

 **"It is Saturday night," Griselda said to Layla. "it is time for your weekly training session with Headmaster Midnaruan of the Royal Academy of Magic... on Headmistress Faragonda's orders."**

 **Stella walked up to the front door, "Do we have to do this right now, Miss Griselda?" she whined.**

 **"I'm afraid so, Princess Stella," Griselda said firmly. "this** _ **is**_ **the headmistress's order after all."**

 **"Come on now, Stella," Bloom urged. "this will be fun!"**

 **"Okay." Stella groaned irritably.**

 **After changing into their training clothes, the Winx raced out to the quad to join Headmaster Midnaruan and Savigian for their training session.**

 **Back at Red Fountain that night, Helia finally came to, he was lying in his bed.**

 **"Whoa! What happened to me, Timmy? The last thing I remember was meeting Lucy at the Magic Spell Cafe," Helia asked. "and the next thing I know... I'm waking up in my own bed! Did I fall asleep or something?"**

 **"Actually, Helia," Timmy said. "you** _ **did**_ **fall asleep... at the Magic Spell Cafe."**

 **Helia felt his forehead, "I feel so dizzy... like I don't have any memory from before I fell asleep at the cafe." he explained to Timmy.**

 **Headmaster Saladin entered Helia & Timmy's bedroom with Helia's sports bottle in hand.**

 **"I thought you might be thirsty, my grandson." Saladin said, handing the bottle off to Helia.**

 **Helia took his water bottle and sat up a bit too quickly.**

 **"Whoa! I still feel dizzy, Grandfather." Helia said to Saladin.**

 **"Lie still and quiet, Helia." Saladin said gently.**

 **Helia sipped on his water, set his water bottle on his bedside table, and he lay back down in bed.**


	15. Training With Midnaruan And Savagian

**Training With Midnaruan And Savagian**

 **Back at Alfea, the training session was about to begin.**

 **"Oh no, you are not going to be needing to wear those for training, transform!" Midnaruan ordered the Winx.**

 **The Winx Club transformed including with their charmix powers.**

 **"Blast Ball!" Bloom shouted, attacking Savagian, who had transformed himself into his dragon form.**

 **Savagian dodged Bloom's attack, "Hey Pepperbrand, show me your firepower!" he shouted at Bloom.**

 **Now Bloom was getting angry with Savagian, "Sphere of Fire!" she shouted at the dragon.**

 **Bloom knocked Savagian out of the air, flat on his back.**

 **"Nice job, Bloom! Stella, it's your turn!" Midnaruan exclaimed.**

 **"Okay, if I must," Stella said. "Rising Sun!"**

 **Stella attacked Savigian, but the black dragon dodged the attack.**

 **"I can extinguish your light, Sunny Bird!" Savagian insulted Stella.**

 **"We'll soon see about that," Stella shouted at Savagian. "Mirror Flair!"**

 **Savagian was forced onto his back.**

 **"My turn!" Flora shouted.**

 **"Show me what you got, Nature Lady!" Savagian teased Flora.**

 **Flora flew behind Savagian, "Power of Seasons!" she shouted.**

 **Savagian landed on his scaly stomach when he fell to the ground.**

 **Now, Tecna was up.**

 **"Hmph tecnology wasted on a girl!" Savagian taunted Tecna.**

 **"Permit me to show you what I can do," Tecna said to Savagian. "Mental Puzzle!"**

 **Savagian was sent flying right into the side of the school building.**

 **He recovered quite quickly.**

 **Over at Cloud Tower, Chillion and Danika were sent on a mission of their own.**

 **"I do not see the reason why I have to be partnered up with someone," Chillion scoffed. "** _ **especially**_ **, the Magic Dimension's biggest geek?"**

 **"Excuse me," Danika shouted at Chillion. "but I'm trying to figure out what Lord Darkar is planning, all I know is that it has to with Savagian! And you shouldn't be such a loner!"**

 **"I'm sorry, I offer you my hand in friendship." Chillion said to Danika, calming himself down.**

 **Danika took Chillion by the hand, "Thank you." she said.**

 **Suddenly, Chillion felt a stronger ice fox transformation within his cold human heart.**

 **While, Danika had earned her charmix.**

 **They soon went back to their mission.**

 **Back at Alfea, it was Musa vs Savagian.**

 **"Come and get it, Pop Show-Off!" Savagian said.**

 **Now, Musa was angry enough to want to put Savagian in the hospital, "Max Volume!" she shouted.**

 **Savagian landed smack on his left shoulder, "Ouch!" he moaned.**

 **"Come on, Son, shake it off," Midnauran encouraged. "you are up, Miss Layla."**

 **"Right, Coach!" Layla shouted.**

 **"Your morphix can't put a dragon to shame!" Savagian taunted Layla.**

 **"You're too cocky for your own good, Savagian," Layla shouted. "Iridescent Blade!"**

 **Layla knocked Savagian straight into the dorm building's wall.**

 **"Stop! Detransform," Midnauran shouted. "that's all for this week! You girls are really getting stronger, especially you, Bloom and Layla."**

 **"Thanks, Coach Midnauran." Bloom and Layla said.**

 **Back at Red Fountain, Helia opened his blue eyes to discover that he was now a black dragon.**

 _ **How in Magix did I end up as a black dragon**_ **? Helia thought, he was puzzled.**

 **Helia flew off, out of his and Timmy's bedroom window to look for answers.**

 **A few hours later, Timmy awoke to notice that Helia was not in his bed.**


	16. Helia Meets Branchiala

**Helia Meets Branchiala**

 **Timmy raced over to Helia's side of the room out of fright, "Helia!" he exclaimed.**

 **From their bedrooms, Sky and Brandon and Riven could all hear Timmy's screams of fright.**

 **Sky, Brandon, and Riven raced into Timmy and Helia's bedroom from their own bedrooms.**

 **"What's the matter, Timmy?" Sky asked.**

 **"Yeah, Timmy," Riven said irritably. "I was in the middle of a very sound sleep!"**

 **"With** _ **your**_ **snoring, Riven, how are the rest of us** _ **supposed**_ **to get the sleep we need? Now, Timmy," Brandon said. "where is Helia?"**

 **"Helia has escaped, Brandon," Timmy explained. "and I don't know what happened to him or where the heck he went."**

 **"We must arouse Saladin," Sky said. "he should know what to do!"**

 **Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy raced out of their apartment to tell Saladin that Helia was missing.**

 **Back with Helia, he landed at the door to the Royal Academy of Magic where a female brown minotaur was training outside.**

 **The minotaur stopped in the middle of her training, her amber eyes gleamed brightly when she saw Helia in his new form of a black darkness dragon.**

 **"Savagian!" the minotaur exclaimed, detransforming into her human form of a thin girl with a fair complexion, amber eyes, and straight shoulder length brown hair wearing red pajamas with a gold dragon print and red backless bedroom slippers.**

 **The girl firmly but gently hugged Helia in his dragon form, thinking he was Savagian.**

 **"What are you talking about? I'm not this Savagian guy! My name is Helia, who are you?" Helia asked the girl.**

 **The girl pulled away from Helia due to embarrassment, "Oh, I'm so deeply sorry, Helia... I thought you were my boyfriend." she said.**

 **"So, if Savagian is your boyfriend," Helia theorized. "the he must've been the one who put darkness into my body when he spelled me earlier at the cafe!"**

 **"Oh, yes, Savagian does have a way of transferring his powers of darkness," the girl said. "by the way, my name is Princess Branchiala of Geoglia, and you can detransform now, you can transform at will, like Savagian, Chillion, and I can, along with many other of the gifted students and faculty here at R.A.M., and Professor Midgalina can help you learn how to use your powers better."**

 **Helia changed back into his human form, "Oh great! I'm a freak! So, what will my grandfather, Saladin, the Headmaster of Red Fountain say about this one?" he asked the Princess of Geoglia.**

 **"Your grandfather will be proud of you," Branchiala said to Helia. "you are without a doubt, the** _ **only**_ **Red Fountain specialist who has the Power of the Dark Dragon, just how could he** _ **not**_ **be proud of you?"**

 **Someone was crying tears of pride, "I have always been proud of you, Helia, and I always will be." the voice wept.**

 **Helia & Branchiala turned to see Saladin, Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy standing right behind them.**

 **"Oh," Branchiala said. "hello, Headmaster Saladin."**

 **"Hello, Miss Branchiala," Saladin said. "tell Headmaster Midnaruan that he has my blessing for Helia to train here every weekday after homework at Red Fountain and on weekends, as long as he makes it back to Red Fountain by supper time."**

 **"Tell him yourself, Headmaster Saladin." Branchiala said.**

 **Just then, Midnaruan and Savagian were seen heading back to the Royal Academy of Magic from training with the Winx, it was now eight thirty at night.**

 **"Hello, Midnaruan," Saladin said. "you have my blessing for Helia to train here every weekday after homework at Red Fountain and on weekends, as long as he makes it back to Red Fountain by supper time."**

 **"I will be happy to have him, Saladin, my good friend." Midnaruan said kindly.**

 **Saladin and Midnaruan shook hands to seal their agreement.**


End file.
